


Ouch.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [38]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Accident, Established Relationship, Head trauma, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt head trauma for angst bingo. Tommy has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Writing this the same day as I got hit in the head by a car door. I should be inspired, instead my head just hurts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Tommy chants, trying to decided if he should be rubbing his ass or his head after his amazing slip and fall on the wet tile of the hotel bathroom he is currently in. When his head gives a long, deep throb, sharp and painful, his hand flies to his head. Yes, his head is the problem. His ass hurts, but his head, oh fucking holy God his head hurts, kind of so bad that he's feeling sick and dizzy, and he doesn't really want to stand up. He's naked on the floor, sat hunched over, swearing and he doesn't really know what to do. 

　

The knock on the door makes him groan and force himself to get wobbly to his feet. He grabs a towel and quickly wraps it around his hips and then he stumbles out into his room. It feels like Isaac has taken up residence in his head and he's playing the drums full out. Tommy really wishes he would stop, because right now each and every step seems way more difficult than it should be. Tommy's hit his head before, he thinks most people have, but this time, hitting it on the hard tile, it seems worse, hurts like a fucking bitch.

　

He opens his door to find Adam dressed and waiting for him. Looks like Tommy's running late to dinner. It's been nice, just the two of them on the promo tour. They've gotten to go out on dates after most the shows, even if they do keep separate hotel rooms for appearance. Their family and friends are the only ones that know that after Tommy finally came out to the band, Adam had asked him out. They've been together five months and Tommy likes not having to share it with the world yet, even if it means doing things to keep eyes off of them.

　

"Are you alright, you look dazed," Adam says, the worry clear in his voice.

　

"I'm fine, I just hit my head," The throb of pain as he speaks shows Tommy to be a liar about being fine, but he doesn't want to worry Adam more. But he thinks the pain must show on his face because Adam reaches out a hand to steady Tommy, looking him over for damage.

　

"Did you knock yourself out?" Adam asks, walking them back into the room, closing the door behind them.

　

"No, I don't think so. I just slipped and hit my head and my ass, and okay it hurts like hell, but I'm fine," Tommy rambles.

　

"I think you should see a doctor," Adam says, biting his lip. He looks so worried. Tommy just wants to kiss him.

　

"No, I'm feeling better. We'll stay in, have room service. You can take care of me, but no doctors," Tommy pleads. He hates doctors and his head is feeling a little better. It hurts and he's sure he's going to have one hell of a headache for a while, but he doesn't think there is anything seriously wrong with him. He's had worse head injuries. He didn't black out, his vision isn't blurry, he thinks he's good and he has Adam to keep a close eye on him, that's all he needs.

　

"Fine, alright, but if you start to feel worse, you tell me right away. Promise me," Adam says firmly, using his most no nonsense tone.

　

"I promise," Tommy nods. He grabs his pajama pants and drops his towel, pulling them on one leg at time, glad when the room doesn't spin as he moves. He's hurt, but it's not too bad, nothing a few pain killers and a night in bed won't fix.

　

"Okay. I'll order some food, you get into bed and put the TV on. We can watch whatever you want. Even horror seen as you're hurt," Adam offers, heading for the phone.

　

Tommy jumps on the bed, bouncing a little and picks up the remote. He settles on True Blood seen as it's vampires, but ones Adam actually likes. They've seen this episode before, so it won't matter if they talk through it either. Adam finishes his call and then kicks off his shoes, getting on the bed beside Tommy and offering up his chest as a pillow, something Tommy is never going to refuse.

　

Adam gets up when the food comes and they eat it in bed. Adam has picked them some pretty unhealthy burgers and it's just the kind of food Tommy needs right now. He's feeling kind of shitty, he doesn't need to be eating salad. Healthy eating can be saved for days when Tommy has not smashed his head on some floor tiles.

　

After their dinner, a second episode of True Blood starts and Tommy lays back to watch, but Adam is moving around on the bed and Tommy groans, annoyed. He just wants to get comfortable.

　

"Stop moving around, Adam," Tommy complains.

　

"You won't say that in a minute," Adam says with a smirk and he slides down the bed and Tommy gets what's going on. Adam wants to start something. Tommy is more than okay with that. Adam pushes between his legs and pulls Tommy's pants down just enough to get his cock out and then Adam's lips are wrapped around his cock, licking and sucking, taking him in slowly.

　

Adam doesn't tease, after a few seconds, he's taking all of Tommy's length, sucking and licking, pulling every trick that Tommy likes. Adam's big hands are firm on his hips, not that Tommy is going to try and thrust, he is more than happy to let Adam take the lead, to take care of him. Tommy moans, pleasure coursing through him, making him feel needy, skin hot and tight. He can still feel the pain in his head, but he really doesn't care about it right now. Adam's touch is all he needs right now, this is way better for his head than any night in the ER would have been.

　

"Adam," Tommy gasps, feeling himself getting closer.

　

"Come," Adam says, pulling off for a second before he sucks the head of Tommy's cock back into his mouth and Tommy groans loudly. He will never get over how good the hot, wet feel of Adam's mouth is. 

　

Tommy's balls draw up as Adam's tongue rubs over the underside of his cock, and he fists his hands in the sheets as he comes hard, shooting into Adam's mouth, moaning as Adam swallows around his cock.

　

He's out of it for a while and the next thing he is really aware of is Adam kissing him, soft and lazy, still tasting like Tommy's come. Tommy hums sleepily and kisses back, sliding his own hand into Adam's slacks, finding him hard and throbbing. He kisses Adam, enjoying the weight of Adam on top of him and he jacks Adam a lot faster than he kisses him, wanting to push Adam over the edge, wanting Adam blissed out and lazy, not caring about Tommy's head injury, just like Tommy couldn't give a fuck about it now.

　

Adam comes, gasping into Tommy's mouth and Tommy kisses him through it, sucking on his tongue, his hand moving slowly now, milking the last of the pleasure out of Adam. They kiss as Adam comes down, and then Adam helps Tommy clean up and they get comfortable on the bed again. Tommy is once again using Adam's chest as a pillow as Adam carefully strokes his hair, avoiding the painful patch on his head.

　

"Feeling better?" Adam asks.

　

"Much," Tommy says with a sleepy smile, and he cuddles closer to Adam, ready to fall asleep. He loves this part about being together, sure, the sex is amazing, but he really likes this, the quiet times they get to spend together, just the two of them, no pressure. Just the two of them cuddled up together in bed. Tommy loves it, loves Adam, and a bit of pain isn't enough to take away from the pleasure of spending time with Adam, nothing could.

　

The End.


End file.
